The Hurricane and the Escort of Pherae
by Maybe I'm a Kinkajou
Summary: It is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all...but what if the love was never lost at all, but only went astray? ONESHOT, LegaultxIsadora.


Whee, my first fanfic submission to . I was reading through here the other day, and I was really depressed at the lack of complete LegaultxIsadora fanfics. THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE! >.>

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, its characters, or any of that. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would I? ;P

The Hurricane and the Escort of Pherae

Their reunion and their parting.

A lone figure stood by a freshly turned mound of earth, with the waning sun cast enough light on the figure to show that it was a female knight standing there, bowing her head. Her long indigo hair covered most of her face, though if anyone was there, they could have seen her blue eyes; bloodshot from crying.

_Why?_ The woman thought. _Why did this have to happen?_ Her mind played the last few days behind her eyes...

---

Isadora sat upon her horse, watching the bandits make camp in the twilight. Her small group of Pheraen knights had been following this particular group ever since they had started raiding the border villages between here and Bern. It seemed cruel that the bandits were unaware that her army of twenty knights was about to come running down into the valley, showering death upon them, and her stomach tightened into a hard knot, like it always did before an ambush . She clucked to her horse and rode silently back to the other knights. The rest of the group, a band of fresh recruits, shifted nervously on their horses, muttering amongst themselves. At Isadora's appearance, however, a wave of silence washed over the group. She smirked, remembering how she used to be young and green like them.

"Okay everyone," She said in a low voice. "The bandits appear to be making camp for the night. The plan is to rush them, scatter their ranks, and send them running towards Bern. Wound when you can, kill if you must. Anything you wanted to say before we go?"

"Yes," Said one young man. "General Harken sends his wife all his love."

Isadora blushed at the comment, though it pleased her. "Okay then…" She said. "Let's go. Knights, to battle!"

The Paladin spurred her horse down into the valley. The other cavaliers shouted and followed her, the pounding of forty pairs of hooves echoing down the valley. She felt the familiar rush of adrenaline in her blood feeding her lust for battle. She would repent the deaths of the people tomorrow: Today, she had to be an emotionless knight, merely fulfilling her duty to her lord.

The group galloped into the middle of the camp, yelling and waving their weapons. Isadora had her sword out, scanning the camp. There were campfires blazing, tents pitched, gear scattered all over the camp. The only thing missing was the men. It took Isadora all of three seconds to realize it was a trap; unfortunately, it was a half second too long.

"WE GOT THEM!" A male voice shouted. "ATTACK!"

Isadora's knights were surrounded on all sides by bandits, and soon found themselves hideously outnumbered. Isadora's face fell. Her knights may have been trained better than these ruffians, but they lacked the experience and combat knowledge to have a chance.

The opposing groups faced each other with apprehension, waiting for the other to make the first move. Isadora twisted around in her saddle, looking over the crowd. If they tried to fight the bandits, they would be slaughtered. If they retreated in one group, charging down the bandits… Yes, that would have to work. Isadora looked at her second-in-command and mouthed, "Retreat. Follow me." The man nodded and tensed in the saddle, subtly signing to the rest of the knights to retreat. Isadora gripped her reins and looked back the second-in-command. He nodded. She sighed and pursed her lips.

_Now or nothing..._ Isadora thought. With a yell, she charged forward into the crowd, swinging her sword haphazardly to clear a path while her men followed behind, charging through the sea of bodies. The bandits swore and tried to regroup around the knights, cutting them off from their escape route.

"Stop them!" The male voice from before shouted. "Kill the underlings! Just leave the paladin to me!"

Isadora had just broken through the crowd when a man jumped out and grabbed her leg. She swore and swung around to attack him, and nearly passed out from shock. The man standing before her was clothed in black; a black strip of cloth was tied around his forehead to hold back his long lavender hair. His violet eyes met hers with a mixture of surprise and contempt. It was…

"Legault..?" She said in disbelief. "It… It can't be---Ah!" Isadora parried a blow from Legault's sword.

"This is a battlefield!" He yelled, striking her again. "You are my enemy, lady knight. If you want to live, then don't get caught up in a silly memory!" He quickly turned and stabbed, leaving Isadora no time to think about the past. She parried left, right, left, left again, but Legault's blows came faster and harder, giving the paladin no time to catch her breath or switch to her lance. As Legault twirled around to deliver a strong blow, the paladin used that second and drew her lance, thrusting at the nimble assassin's shoulder. He dodged the blow and grabbed the weapon's shaft, yanking Isadora to the ground. She briefly tasted blood as her head hit the ground, then blacked out.

"Ungh… Where am I?" Isadora found herself lying on the ground, staring at a red sky. She blinked rapidly, but the sky remained red. It took her a moment to realize she wasn't outside, but inside a tent. She groaned and rolled onto her knees, noticing a toothless guard watching her with lustful eyes. Instinctively she reached for her sword, but found it wasn't there. The action evoked a chuckle from the guard.

"My, but ain't ye a pretty lass!" He said. "Ye look so fine…So very delicious…" He started to come towards Isadora. She screamed.

"What's going on!" The tent flap suddenly swung back and Legault stepped into it, scowling. He looked from the guard, who was licking his lips hungrily, to the cowering Isadora, then snarled and took out a knife.

"How dare you try to spoil the merchandise, Kane! The last time that happened, I got to play dentist for your punishment." Legault smiled cruelly as the guard whimped. "You wretch. Get out of my sight!" The guard nodded and muttered a brief apology, then started to walk out of the tent… But not before giving Isadora one last glance.

"OUT!" Legault kicked the guard in the seat of his pants, sending him scrambling out of the tent.

"Maggot," The assassin muttered. He turned to Isadora, pushing his hair out of his eyes. He had changed in the past decade. His hair was more gray than lavender now, and new lines etched into his face; some of them made from worry, some were just new scars; but he was still very handsome. The paladin blushed slightly and looked away.

"You…" Legault said simply, shaking his head. "I can't believe it. I was told the commander of the Pheraen Knights was a woman, but you? I hoped I would never see you again…" He sighed and sat down beside her, drawing his knees up to his chest and resting his chin on them. "I guess Lady Luck has other plans for us, hasn't she?" Isadora avoided looking at him and instead picked at a bit of dried mud on her armor.

"But you told me we'd see each other again," She said after a moment. "I waited for you… A year, five years, now ten. What happened to you?"

"I became a sleazy lout with an even sleazier job," Legault said with a sly wink. "What did you think I would do, become an Eliminean nun?"

"Can't you ever be serious!" Isadora yelled. Legault pursed his lips, then shook his head.

"Maybe. Can you?"

"I knew you wouldn't give me a straight answer. You never have… That's why I loved you, though…" She sighed and twisted a lock of her hair around her finger. "But those feelings do not matter. I married Harken, and I love him dearly. I no feelings for you anymore."

"But you always wanted me," Legault said with a bitter laugh. "Remember? You told me that…in that soft, innocent tone you used to use…and like a fool, I left you…" He sighed, looking crest-fallen. "You're right, it doesn't matter now." He stood up, staring at the walls of the tent blankly. "As part of my sleazy job, besides looting various towns of their valuables, I take women to the Western Isles, where they are auctioned off as concubines for wealthy men. You're very beautiful, so you should bring a high price." Without looking at her, Legault started to walk away, taking all hope of escape with him. Isadora bowed her head.

"I understand," She said quietly. Legault turned around and looked at her.

"What?"

"I understand," She said again. "I wouldn't want you to lose your life over me. Just tell Harken that I love him and I'm sorry…"

Legault stared at Isadora for a moment, with a strange look in his eyes that almost looked like sorrow. "Yeah, I really don't, either." Without another word, he left, taking Isadora's hope with him.

The paladin sat there in the tent for what seemed like hours, trying to figure out how to escape, discarding one idea after another. When the tent flap suddenly moved back, she jumped up, ready to defend herself against another lustful guard; relaxing slightly when she saw it was Legault. He was holding her sword in his hands, weighing it.

"Are you going to kill me instead of selling me?" She asked.

"You wish, my lady knight." He said dryly, unsheathing the weapon. "This is a good sword. Silver blade, gold inlay in the hilt, and as sharp as a dragon's claws... I've never stolen a finer weapon." He sliced at the air a few times, then pointed it at Isadora. She held her hands over her head weakly, thinking that he had decided to betray her. Seeing her actions, Legault snorted derisively and brought the sword up to his face and cut his cheek, then he cut both of his arms. With a smile, he wiped the sword on the tent wall to clean it and sheathed it.

"Well, you are quite the knight!" Legault exclaimed. "I don't know how, but you somehow snuck past the guards, retrieved your sword, and defeated me, of all people, in fight, then got on your horse and rode back to Pherae. Amazing!" With a laugh, he gestured for her to follow him, and started to go.

"Wait!" Isadora said.

"Hmm?" Legault looked over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked. "You'll be killed if we're seen!"

Legault sighed and turned to face her. "I'm a not a very nice person," He said flatly. "I'm devious, immoral, cunning, spineless, cocky, and maybe even a bit evil. All in all, I'm a scumbag." He paused, then said softly, "but I'm a scumbag that never quit loving you. My head tells me to just forget about what we had and sell you off, but my heart says that I'll never forgive myself if I did that. I don't want to lose anymore sleep over you, so for once, I'm listening to my heart."

"But, what if—" Isadora began.

"Don't fret about me," Legault interrupted with a casual shrug. "I'm good at what I do, or don't you remember? Let's go!"

They crept silently through the darkness to an area where several horses were picketed. Isadora's heart pounded in her ears and her hands trembled, but she kept her cool. Those few seconds were nerve-wracking, but they managed to sneak over to the horses without being caught. Isadora quickly found hers and climbed into the saddle, then she looked down at Legault.

"Come with me," She said in a whisper. "Get away from this madness and start a new life in Pherae." Legault shook his head.

"I can't and you know that," He said simply. "You're wasting time. Go, Isadora!"

"But—"

"NO!" He whispered loudly. "G—"Legault froze, looking at Isadora with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open in mid-sentence, and he slowly looked down at his stomach. The point of a sword gleamed in the dim light as it protruded from the assassin's torso. A loud cackle erupted from behind Legault as the sword slid back out.

"Kane…" Legault gasped. "How… You…"

"I overhead ye as ye 'wuz planning this little escape, and I decides to get a on ye!" Kane cackled again. "And I got ye at last, ye scum! Ye filthy turncoat ba—" He was cut off by Legault's sword driving through his heart, then through his neck.

"You talk too much, you fool," Legault growled. With a gurgle, Kane fell to the ground, dead. The assassin stared at Kane's body for a moment, then turned back to Isadora, panting.

"Go…" He said weakly. "Please…" Legault collapsed to the ground

"NO!" Isadora yelled softly. In one quick motion, she lifted him off the ground and in front of her, then she dug her boots into her horse's flanks and galloped into the night. Legault swayed in the saddle and muttered indecipherable words. Isadora laced and arm around him protectively and prayed to Elimine for him to live...When they were out of the valley, Isadora felt Legault's hand squeeze her arm.

"Stop…" He murmured, gripping her arm tightly. "Please…" Isadora slowed her horse and dismounted, gently lifting the wounded man from the saddle and laying him on the ground. She dug through her saddle bags for an Elixir, cursing her luck when she didn't find it.

"Where'd my Elixir go?" She asked nobody in particular. "I knew I had one!" Legault laughed softly.

"One of my men probably stole it," He said. "It wouldn't help now, but… thank you anyway…" He coughed, spraying blood on to his cloak. Isadora knelt beside him, her face knotted in worry as she looked upon the assassin. Legault's eyes were unfocused and turning glassy, but his smile, though pale, was still there; the same carefree, roguish smile he had ten years ago. Isadora felt her heart break as she looked upon him. He couldn't be dying, he just couldn't…

"Legault, what can I do?" She asked.

"You could talk to me…" He answered softly, looking in her eyes intently. "Please…"

Without thinking about it, she picked him up and cradled him in her arms, trying to smile at him. "I'm… Ah…" Isadora struggled for words, not knowing what to say. Legault must have sensed this, for he just held up his hand and caressed her face.

"Tears?" He said, rubbing his wet fingers together. "No, no tears, my lady knight. Please don't cry. I'm not worth your tears."

"Legault…" Isadora said with a sob. "I didn't think it would wind up like this… I'm so sorry…"

"No sorries, either," He said with a chuckle. "All I want is to see you smile." Isadora smiled shakily.

"Legault, forgive me. I didn't want you to… to…" She trailed off.

"Honestly," Legault said. "I… can't think of more pleasant way to die, Isadora. I thank you for making it possible." There was a pause, and then the next thing Isadora felt were his lips touching hers. She returned the kiss, not caring that she was married, or that this was the first and last time Legault kissed her. All that mattered were the few seconds they shared, a few glorious seconds when everything seemed right.

The kissed ended as suddenly as it had started. Legault looked up at Isadora, tears running down his cheeks, but he was still smiling.

"Isa…dora…" He gasped, gripping her hand tightly. "Thank…you… You've made me so…happy… so very… happy… …" Legault shuddered and his eyes closed; and almost simultaneously his grip released on Isadora's hand and his smile faded. She stared at him for a moment, disbelief washing over her.

Legault, the Black Fang's Hurricane, the one who she thought was invincible, was dead.

"No…" She said, tears streaming freely down her cheeks. "You can't die. Not now… I… I never stopped loving you; I was just too hurt to tell you… Oh, Legault!" Isadora held his body close and sobbed bitterly.

---

_Legault..._

Isadora drove her shield into the mound of earth she had dug for Legault's grave. With her sword, she had scratched his name into it for a marker. She would return soon, and then he would have a proper tomb to rest in.

"Legault…" She said, staring at the ground. "Rest in peace, my love. You may not have been a knight, but you had more than enough heart to become one. I'll never forget you."

Without another word, Isadora mounted her horse and rode to Pherae… to Harken…

To home.


End file.
